


Bruits de couloirs (Pokemon League Edition)

by FrozenSuicune



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSuicune/pseuds/FrozenSuicune
Summary: One shot, nouvelles courtes et drabbles au sujet de nos chers Elite 4, Champions, Gym Leaders et autres !
Kudos: 1





	Bruits de couloirs (Pokemon League Edition)

**1\. Ectoplasma**

Agatha soupira. Assise confortablement autour de la grande table de la salle de repos, une tasse de thé fumant à la main, elle regarda passer en courant dans le couloir un Dragon Master en furie poursuivant Lorelei qui riait aux éclats, une longue cape noire sur le épaules.

« Les jeunes de nos jours ... »

Bruno arriva en marchant, tournant sa tête vers elle.

« Oh vous étiez là ? »

« Allons bon, que se passe t il encore ? »

« Rien de bien grave rassurez vous. »

Agatha reposa sa tasse sur son assiette, attendant que l'expert en type combat continue.

« Lance est furieux parce que toutes ses capes ont disparut de son armoire et Lorelei lui a prit celle qui l'avait sur le dos à l'instant même.

« Oh ce n'est que ça. » dit elle, un rictus sur les lèvres, son ectoplasma affichant la même expression sournoise.

Bruno allait partir quand elle parla à nouveau.

« Informe notre jeune dresseur de dragons qu'il ne reverra ses horreurs que lorsque le pressing aura terminé son travail, oh et dis lui de passer me voir dans la bibliothèque dans une demi heure. Il est en retard sur ses leçons. »

Bruno parut choqué mais se ressaisit tout de suite, étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire entendu avant de courber la tête.

Agatha soupir, elle n'est pas le Leader de l'Elite 4 mais c'est elle la doyenne de la Ligue et la figure d'autorité parmi tous ses jeunes collègues ! Malheureusement, son protégé n'est encore qu'un adolescent turbulent et insouciant avant d'être un Dragon Master. Elle savait que la tâche serait fatigante mais elle se l'est jurée, elle en fera un Champion digne de ce nom avant sa retraite !


End file.
